Jealousy
by Esmarelda Gamgee
Summary: Charlie and Claire are too deeply in love to care, but someone's watching them, and he wants Claire all to himself. Rated for violence and language.
1. On Fire

**Disclaimer**-I no own

**Title**- Jealousy

**A/N-** I guess just please enjoy and review! Song is "On Fire" by Switchfoot. Very beautiful song.

_Tell you where you need to go_

_Tell you when you'll need to leave_

_Tell you what you need to know_

_Tell you who you need to be._

_Everything inside you knows there more than what you've heard._

_So much more than empty conversations filled with empty words._

_And you're on fire when he's near you_

_You're on fire when he speaks_

_You're on fire, burning at these mysteries._

He sat by his lonely campfire, watching them. He was always watching them. When he wasn't watching them, he was thinking about them. About her. He hated the way they would cuddle up by their fire, whispering words of endearment to each other. He hated the way they would slow dance out in the moonlight. He hated how he would always sing to her, and she would smile. How they would always share their stupid little empty jar, pretending it was peanut butter.

_Give me one more time around_

_Give me one more chance to see_

_Give me everything you are_

_Give me one more chance to be_

_Everything inside me looks like everything I hate_

_You are the hope I have for change, you are the only chance I'll take_

_When I'm on fire when you're near me_

_I'm on fire when you speak_

_I'm on fire burning at these mysteries_

_These mysteries._

He was going to get her and finally have her all to himself. No one was going to get in the way. Not Jack, not Locke, not Michael or Hurley or any of the other survivors. No one. She was his, and that stupid rock god wasn't going to stand in the way any longer. He was going to make him regret the day he fell for his girl. The girl that was supposed to be loved by HIM! Not some ex-rocker junkie. Tomorrow he would do it. Tomorrow he was getting his revenge, and no one was going to stop him.

_I've been standing on the edge of me_

_Standing on the edge of me_

_Standing on the edge of me_

_Standing on the edge of me_

_Standing on the edge of everything I've never been before_

_And I've been standing on the edge of me_

_Standing on the edge_

_And I'm on fire when you're near me_

_I'm on fire when you speak_

_I'm on fire burning at these mysteries_

A/n-ohhhhh anyone wonder who that was? You can guess in your reviews if you'd like to, yknow, for fun.


	2. Give Me Novacaine

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Lost or any of its characters, they belong to abc.

**a/n- **hey I hope whoever read the first chapter liked it! The song for this chapter is called "Give Me Novacaine" by Green Day (but you should already know that). Why did I pick it? I have no idea! Its good, though, yes… very good… Please enjoy and review!

_Take away the sensation inside_

_Bittersweet migraine in my head_

Charlie had been waiting for this moment all morning. The lunch of fresh boar meat, straight from the fire, and the just-picked passion fruit was finally ready for when he returned with Claire. He prayed to God that she would say yes. Claire was the only girl he had ever really cared about and loved.

_"Maybe this can work,"_ Charlie thought. _"Claire loves me, right? Maybe we can even raise her child together. Maybe I can start clean."_

Charlie smiled and ran off to find his beloved.

_It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind_

_I can't take this feeling anymore_

He had been waiting for this moment all morning. He could finally get his revenge and have Claire all to himself. How could she fall for that- that _thing_? He grabbed his knife and stuck it in his back pocket.

"_And the best part is," _he thought, _"no one will know it was me. Not Claire, or Jack, or Locke. And I'll bet not one of the mechanical treasures that Sawyer hoards will be able to prove it."_

He smirked and ran off to find them.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling_

_This sensation's overwhelming_

"That would be absolutely _adorable _if you put those two colors together."

Claire was sitting with Shannon, whom she had newly befriended, looking at old clothes that they could cut up and make onezies for the baby when it comes. Shannon, obviously, had an excellent sense of fashion.

Claire looked at the dark blue satin shirt and the gold sequin tank top.

"I don't know. Are you suggesting that my baby should be a flash dancer?"

The girls giggled. "All right," laughed Shannon as Claire took out a golden yellow cotton t-shirt and a deep red corduroy pair of pants.

Shannon gasped. "Ohmigod! It's so perfect! You can use the pants for most of it and then put little gold designs on it! And the colors are perfect for both genders!"

"Okay, Shannon," Claire laughed at her friend's tumultuous behavior.

"Oh, look Claire, your boyfriend's here," Shannon said romantically.

_Give me a long kiss goodnight_

_And everything will be alright_

Charlie came and sat down in the sand with the two.

"Hello, luv," he said giving Claire a kiss. "Hi, Shannon."

"Hello," Shannon replied, still having a bit of a giggle fit.

"So, what were you two ladies doing?"

"We were picking out old clothes to make into new ones when the baby comes." Claire said.

"Excellent," Charlie grinned. "Can you come with me for a minute? I have something to show you."

"Of course, Charlie," she replied. "Is that ok with you, Shannon?"

"It's fine, you two go have fun." Shannon replied, knowing the whole story.Charlie wrapped his arm around Claire's waist and the two disappeared into the trees.

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing_

_Give me novacaine_

"Oh my God, Charlie! It's so beautiful!" Claire exclaimed as they entered the clearing. She sat down in awe in front of the feast.

"Least I could do, luv. You're so amazing."

"I love you, Charlie."

"I love you too, Claire."

They silently kissed over the passion fruit.

_Out of body and out of mind_

_Kiss the demons out of my dreams_

He watched them as they kissed. It was difficult to not jump out of the bushes and butcher Charlie's body right then and there. But he had to be patient. He had to wait until she was gone. They talked and ate for a minute, and she finally rose to leave for a moment. Now was his chance. With eyes like ice, he stepped out from his hiding place.

_I get the funny feeling and that's alright_

_Jimmy says it's better than here_

After their long kiss, Charlie and Claire enjoyed the perfectly roasted cuisine together. They ate in silence for a while before Charlie spoke up.

"Claire?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Will you-"

"Wait. I'm sorry Charlie. Can you please excuse me for a moment? I really have to pee."

Charlie's anticipation grew as he let Claire go. He needed to get this over with. I mean, it was bloody marriage! Not a date or anything. He might get married when he gets off this bloody island! Wow. Married. With the same girl forever. But it was Claire, and she wasn't just a girl. She was an angel. Among the darkness, she was the light. She was perfect. She was-

Charlie's thoughts were interrupted as a familiar face walked out from the bushes.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling_

_This sensation's overwhelming_

Charlie smiled as his acquaintance emerged from the trees.

"Hey, man! How's it-"

Charlie stopped and looked down at the knife sticking out of his abdomen. He stared at the perpetrator in shock and fell to the ground. The man looked him straight in the eye and growled, "That's for Claire. She's mine now, and I'm going to treat her better than you ever will be able to."

"You bastard," Charlie seethed.

"Sticks and stones, Charlie."He grabbed a rock and threw it at Charlie's head, knocking him out.

Boone walked back to the caves through the slowly forming pool of blood with a cold heart and a smile on his face.

_Give me a long kiss goodnight_

_And everything will be alright_

Claire neared the clearing and began, "Sorry it took so long, Charlie. What were you going to-"

Claire took one look at Charlie's body and screamed.

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing_

_Give me novacaine_

Ok hope you liked it! Did anyone see that coming? Did ya? Huh? Huh? Sorry. Now you KNOW you want to push that review button!


	3. Warm Tape

crap did I get you all or what? damn, that felt good lol! ok, so this song is called "Warm Tape" by Red Hot Chili Peppers. I don't own the song or Lost. bon appetite! or should I say boone apetit! haha see, get it…bon, boone…yes ill shut up.

"Claire?"

Jack made his way over to the sobbing Aussie and sat down.

"Claire, it's ok. Charlie's ok."

Claire stopped crying and looked at Jack. "He-he is?"

Jack's face fell. "Well, he is at the moment. We're not sure if he's going to make it." He looked at Claire solemnly as she began to cry again.

"Wha-What's wrong with him?" She couldn't believe it. Who would do something like this?

"We think," began Jack slowly, "that he slipped into a coma. There's no way to tell when he'll come out of it. Our only problem is, we don't have any equipment to keep him alive. All we can do at this point is pray that he'll wake up soon."

Claire's bottom lip quivered as she tried to bring herself together. "Are w-we going to find out who did this?"

"Well," said Jack, a hint of hope in his voice, "can you think of anyone who would have done this? Had he pissed someone off? Had _you _pissed someone off?"

"No," Claire responded. "We were on good terms with everyone. No one seemed suspicious."

She continued shakily sobbing.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping her eyes. "I just love him so much, and I may never be able to speak to him again."

Jack frowned. "It's going to be alright, Claire. We're going to try and found out who did this to Charlie, and maybe you can find something that would substitute for an IV. Stay optimistic." An extract of a smile broke Jack's face.

_Shiver for me girl_

_Deliver for me my darling_

_Pushin' up to you_

_A river that runs right through you_

_Swim for your smile_

_In a blue rock quarry_

_Make it for me baby_

_You won't be sorry_

_Shiver for me now_

_Deliver for me my darling_

"Claire! Claire!"

Charlie couldn't stop screaming her name. He needed her so badly right now, wherever he was. He was running, running on an empty road for no reason. The blackness surrounded him and attempted to envelop his heart, and then he saw a giant television set sitting on the empty road.

"What the hell?" Charlie ran over to in and turned it on by a silent persuasion. He saw Boone appear on the screen, laughing at him. Claire then appeared and began screaming and crying for him. Charlie lightly touched Claire's image.

"It's alright, luv. I'm here. I'll get out of this place and that bastard won't touch you."

Boone and Claire faded from the screen and Charlie himself appeared, covered in blood.

The animate Charlie rose and began sprinting away from the TV set, but Boone's laugh's and Claire's screams echoed in the darkness and in Charlie's mind until he fell further into the darkness.

_Miles and miles of netherworlds I roam_

_Settle for love you're never far from home_

_Carry me down into the waters of_

_Carry me down into the waters of love_

_Two of us were made of angel's dust_

_I've been around_

_But not around enough_

Boone still couldn't believe the greatness of it all. Claire was finally going to be his! So what if he had to kill Charlie? Killing is fine if it's in the name of love.

_No it's not. You took the life of another living, breathing human. _

"No! You shut up!" Boone shook his head. Now, where was he? Ah, yes… How was he going to get Claire to fall in love with him? He decided to give her a little time. Not a lot, but a little to get over the tragic loss of that little son of a bitch. She couldn't grieve over one guy for too long. Next, he would simply tell her the truth. It's amazing how simple love can sometimes be. He was going to treat her so well that she was going to forget Charlie ever existed. Shannon would probably help out. She's been so much nicer since she started going out with Sayid. I mean, if you could call it going out. Boone had quit worrying about Sayid, mainly because there was just too much on Boone's mind. He just hoped Claire would give him a chance.

_Shadow my free form_

_A woman that I could keep warm_

_Quiver for me girl_

_Give me your head and shoulders_

_Shot from the pages of love and glory_

_Sleeping next to you and I'm in your story_

_Shadow my free form_

_A woman that I could keep warm_

And it was the truth; he really was falling. Charlie couldn't see anything. He didn't know if his eyes were closed or open. He couldn't even tell if he was alive or not. His sandy blonde hair blew in the wind that wasn't really wind. Suddenly he hit some sort of ground, which was as black as the rest of this world.

Charlie Pace looked at the floor and gasped.

_Miles and miles of netherworlds I roam_

_Settle for love you're never far from home_

_Carry me down into the waters of_

_Carry me down into the waters of love_

_Two of us were made of angel's dust_

_I've been around_

_But not around enough_

Boone looked over at Claire, who was still sitting on the rock where she had been for the past four hours, holding an empty mason jar. He rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Claire," he said as he sat down next to her.

"Thanks Boone," she replied sadly, not looking at him.

"Um, Claire, listen. I really like you, and-"

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you, Boone!" Claire jumped up and smacked him across the face.

Boone was shocked for a few moments, but then quietly retorted, "But Claire…"

"You think Charlie's going to die, don't you? You all do! None of you think he's strong enough to make it!" Claire stormed off, tears streaming down her face.

_Let's go_

_I know I make it for two_

_Intuition's only what you take from it_

_I know I make it for two_

_You were there and I was fortunate_

_I know I make it for two_

_Beast ivied apart of genie and all be fun for you_

_I know I make it for two_

_I make it for two_

_I make it for two and_

Charlie stared in awe at the black ground. He saw Jack picking fruit with Kate. He examined the strange screen that seemed to show him what was happening in the regular world and found two buttons. One was an up arrow, and the other was a down arrow. Charlie pushed the up arrow and the picture stayed the same.

_"That must be for Kate. This is bloody creepy!" _he thought. He pushed the arrow again, and this time the picture showed Sawyer lying in his tent. Click! Shannon sunbathing. Click! Walt throwing a stick for Vincent. Click! Vincent retrieving the stick. Click! Finally, Charlie saw Claire. She was sitting on a rock, crying, holding the peanut butter jar. A tear escaped Charlie's eye.

"I miss you too, luv. Don't worry, I'm coming back soon."

Boone joined Claire and Charlie seethed with anger.

"Don't you touch her, you bastard." Charlie growled as he watched the screen intently.

Claire smacked Boone and stormed off.

"Good girl, Claire." Charlie said with a smile.

_Shiver for me now_

_Deliver for me my darling_

_A living that I could_

_Be giving to my sweet love_

_Swim for your smile_

_In a blue rock quarry_

_Make it for me baby_

_You won't be sorry_

_Shot from the pages_

_Of love and glory_

_Sleeping next to you_

_And I'm in your dream_

Claire entered the caves and located Charlie. She sat down next to him.

"Hey, sweetie, can you wake up? Can you open your eyes? I've got some peanut butter we can share."

Claire stroked his hair and began to cry. "Dammit, Charlie, wake up!" she yelled, sobbing on his chest. "I need you."

_Settle for love_

Charlie watched Claire sadly on the screen.

"I'm here, Claire. I'm here," he whispered.

_Settle for love_

As Claire watched the soft falling and rising of Charlie's chest, she swore she could hear his voice in the wind saying, _"I'm here, Claire, I'm here."_

_Settle for love_

So, what did you think? anything that I can improve on? please review and tell me! you know you're absolutely _dying _to.

Charlie: Please review and help me get out of Comaworld!

See what I mean? Whoohoo, no school today!


End file.
